Chemical Reaction
by angelic memories
Summary: A collection of responses to a various of challenges involving Sesshomaru and Kagome's growing relationship. Recent updates involve: Sins - Sloth, Envy, Greed, Wrath and prompts Blood and Condom.
1. Chemical Reaction

This is a response to katlady's Pink Cast Challenge on dokuga. I'm not sure if I will continue it with other challenges or just leave it. I guess it depends on what pops up that would fit this story line.

Minimum 500 words Maximum 1 200 words: Words used: 784

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I don't make and profit from this story

* * *

Chemical Reaction

Her eyes gazed over the object of her hatred. She was certain it was the beginning of her misfortune.

Just over a month ago Inuyasha had left her at the top of a cliff. His told her he could smell Kikyou and his one track mind didn't think about the consequences of leaving the living miko alone, on a large pile of rocks, with no supplies. Of course she didn't want to die of hunger, thirst, or the elements, so Kagome began the descent to the ground. It was tough, she had to overcome her fear of heights, but at long last, after a couple of hours in the clouds, she saw the ground. It was only feet away. Just a story or so to go and she would be home free. She was certain she was going to make it when…

A bird swooped out of nowhere and attacked her. To her right was a nest and the large feathered creature thought the miko was after her eggs. Kagome lost her grip and she plummeted to the ground. The fall forced her into the realm of the unconscious.

Even when she came to she was certain she was dreaming. Sesshomaru's ward, Rin was standing over her. It occurred to her immediately that wherever the child went the inu wouldn't be too far. Her eyes flickered over her surrounding and she saw him sitting under a tree to her right.

_Great,_ she groaned mentally. But before anything else was said Kagome winched.

"Sesshomaru-sama says your arm is broken," Rin exclaimed with excitement.

A soft, yet annoyed smile flashed across her features, "Really great," she mumbled.

Sesshomaru escorted Kagome to Edo. Though if it weren't for young girl, Kagome was certain he wouldn't have assisted her at all. With no questions asked the miko simply followed unable to wait until she could travel home feel the relief painkillers would bring. The time it took to get to the village was cut in half thanks to the ride on Ah-Un's back. Once down the well Kagome found herself in the arms of her mother, who tugged her into the car and rushed her to the emergency room.

She had been given a choice of colour for her cast and chose… white. Simple. Basic. Plain. And it wouldn't cause suspicion in the feudal era as she moved from village to village.

A week later Kagome went back. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found so Sango and Miroku had assumed to come back to the village. Once reunited with the miko, she explained what had occurred. A debt was owed to the inu lord and she felt she needed to pay him back. Much to the slayer and the monk's disapproval the woman gathered a few things, knowing full well there was nothing Sesshomaru would want but Rin on the other hand was a different matter entirely.

It didn't take long though for Kagome and her smaller group to get into trouble. Which led to the position she was now in. A demon came after her, seeking the shards. Inuyasha, surprisingly burst through the tree line, shouting angrily. Sesshomaru in his true form jumped over the hanyou attacking the dragon. From what Sango, Kagome, and Miroku could gather, the two inu brothers had been fighting over whose fight this was. The dragon had attacked while Sesshomaru confronted Inuyasha and the both of them decided that it was their battle to 'prove something'.

Though Kagome didn't know what the something was. It didn't occur to her the battle was over until Sesshomaru came over plucked Kagome from the ground with his jaws and tossed her into the air. She fell through the sky with a scream and landed safely on white fluff. But she ignored everything when she noticed that she was covered in Sesshomaru's saliva.

"Eww… gross," she began trying to flick the clumps off her form when she took notice of the bubbling off her cast. It shocked her when it settled down.

"Pink," she whispered distastefully, "Why pink?"

It was too girly for her. She didn't understand why the cast could even pick up the bright vividness it was giving off. _Almost blinding. _Her only conclusion was that the chemicals in the goo she had been covered in reacted with the plaster of the cast turning it a bright pink. But of course that wasn't the worse of her troubles.

"Where are you taking her you bastard!"

A growl resonated through the skies.

"What do you mean she's yours!!! Give me back my shard detector…" Inuyasha voice trailed off as he became a spot in a large patch of green while Sesshomaru flew higher.

"Why me?" Kagome growled.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	2. Mending the Broken

I have finally gotten around to another chapter of this story. This is a response to katlady's random challenge.

This entry's theme: Witch Doctor

Minimum 800 words and Maximum 1500 – Words used 999

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Mending the Broken

Kagome groaned as she rubbed the pain throbbing in her buttocks. Being tossed to the ground roughly was not the ideal way for the inu to win her over if that was indeed what he was trying to do. For a little over half an hour they travelled through the air. The miko grumbled under her breath about being ignored. Just because she was female everyone was always thinking she didn't have the right to know anything. However the next time she saw Sesshomaru in his humanoid form she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

Of course that time came and went in a matter of seconds and in the dark she was left to wonder what was going on. Barely able to see a thing, she managed to make out two auras, one she didn't know and the other belonging to Sesshomaru.

"What's going on?" Kagome whispered when she felt the inu's presence draw closer to her right side before helping her onto her feet. "Where are we?"

A hiss finally broke the silence that answered her questioned. In an instant her head snapped to the direction and she noticed two bright red eyes flickering through the darkness. She knew the being was youkai and as a magical light brightened the area she could see the features marking her as a snake.

"Ahh!" Kagome's high pitch scream reverberated off the cave walls while she dodged around Sesshomaru and hid. "Please Sesshomaru I swear I will do anything you ask."

Amused the inu stepped to the side, as difficult as it was, to allow the snake full view of the miko. His beast was pleased with her actions. She didn't even know her role and was already acting appropriately.

"Natsumi," he rumbled deeply, "is a witch doctor. She will be capable of healing your arm faster than normal means. We can cut the vile coloured rock around your arm."

The miko attempted to slide away from the serpent as the youkai near. It was evident to Sesshomaru that she had some irrational fear of snakes. To him it was entertaining to watch the woman nevertheless he growled at the witch doctor who sighed and morphed into her humanoid form.

"Come young one, I won't bite, or S-s-sesshomaru-s-s-sama will have my head," the youkai cooed innocently.

Kagome shook her head still attempting to maintain a distance and playing Sesshomaru in the middle. At long last the inu resolved the issue by reaching around and grasping the miko's arm. With a firm tug he brought her forward and, to prevent herself from falling flat on her face, Kagome took a hesitant step forward.

The sudden clatter forced Kagome's attention to her now cool arm. A quick well aimed swipe of claws released the plaster cast and it fell to the cavern floor. The serpent youkai stepped forward to gain a better look.

"Hm, you heal quite fast young miko. There's very minimum damage left. Come by the fire and I s-s-shall return you to full health."

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru hoping he would be a little more like Inuyasha, though she couldn't believe she was thinking that. The hanyou was known for his ignorance and never allowed others to do anything without a fight. That included the many times Kaede helped to wrap up Kagome's injuries, or attend to a cold she caught every so often. But when the golden gaze reached her she made out the resolution in his eyes. He wouldn't be of any help.

_What do you want?_ She contemplated to herself before determining the inu was probably amusing himself. He enjoyed watching others suffer and therefore thought it would be entertaining to torture her in the worse way possible. Now paranoid that he was indeed occupying his time with the torment he probably cooked up for her she decided that it would be best not give him the satisfaction he sought out. Reluctantly she followed the snake to the pillows beside the fire and ignored the male observing her. Kagome bit her tongue as the serpent reached for her arm, her shivers up her spine were noticeable but she fought her fear and remained seated.

"Tell me young one, how did this-s-s happen?"

"I fell off a cliff while climbing," Kagome huffed, though she found that talking distracted her from the fear she felt for the youkai.

"Hm…"

"What?" she asked fretfully.

"Your alpha should have fores-s-seen s-s-such an event and prevented it or taken any injury in attempting to s-s-save you from harm."

Kagome loved the way each 's' became a small hiss. "Yeah right," she mumbled, "Inuyasha is far more concern with the zombie soul he wants to follow to hell than me. I am not worth saving, well except when it comes to my shard detection skills, and then I mean the world to him."

"You are mis-s-staken. The hanyou is-s-s not worthy of you. Your power is well known through the kingdoms-s-s and many tales-s-s revolve around miss-ssion you are on. It is-s-s the hanyou that does-s-sn't merit your kindness-ss and attention."

There was a pregnant pause. Kagome thought about what the youkai told her and let it sink in as the glowing blue light around her arm radiated brighter and then lightened. Watching the slender digits feel the bone she noted her arm no longer hurt. In fact the swelling had gone done and her fingers weren't cramping.

"Wow, that's amazing," the miko replied in awe. "Thanks so much."

"My pleas-s-sure."

"Come," Sesshomaru pivoted and headed out of the mouth of the cave.

"Uh… goodbye," Kagome stuttered as she bowed respectfully to the female healer.

"While under the wind of the inu lord you will find out the way things-s-s are meant to be when part of an inu's-s-s pack," the woman explained.

Kagome barely took in the words as she ran to catch up to the male and tell him exactly how she felt about his actions.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	3. Torturous Truth

Theme: Shock

Minimum 500 words: 675 words used

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

Torturous Truth

"What?"

Surely he hadn't said what she had thought he had. But it had appeared that he wasn't going to say a thing more and left her to follow him or stay within the forest alone without any protection. Of course, as independent as she liked to be, there was no way she could protect herself from a strong attacking youkai. The jewel around her neck made her more of a target then other young teenage humans and so it only made sense that she stay with the inu.

But…

"You can't be serious. I can't marry someone I don't know. Not to mention that you have no right to come and fetch me for him. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Silence. It appeared Sesshomaru had become a brick wall, good for nothing but giving her a new reason to talk to herself.

There was no shock there, in fact she would have been more surprised if he dignified her remark with an answer. Instead he headed into the forest, a quick glance over his shoulder made sure that she was following, before adjusting his pace.

"I mean it's great that you find it honour to go and fetch an appropriate woman for this Lord, but honestly… why me? There are plenty of other women, youkai females, that would gladly accept the position as lady."

The lack of replies from the inu was a change, usually Kagome was told to quick her mutterings with many rude choice words. Yet the silence challenged Kagome, begging her to continue, to annoy the male so much that he wouldn't bring her to some Lord who wished to have a miko as a mate.

"Besides, I'm sure I would be a handful. I mean I don't really know the traditions of youkai, I'm not really from around here. Not to mention that I am far too young to marry, or uh… mate. I'm sure Inuyasha would have something to say about all this. Don't you have to ask an alpha to take a female from a pack or something?"

Suddenly Kagome was halted in her steps, which led to a high pitched eep, signalling the silence of her random rant.

"Miko," the inu began, taking a step away from the area of the body to body collision, "You will cease your ramblings, or else this Sesshomaru will actually find you a mate."

Mouth gapping open and close a few times, she finally caught on that everything he had said about taking her to some lord as a present was something to get her worked up over. The smirk plastered to the corner of his mouth proved he was using her as amusement and it didn't wash over her well.

Getting over the shock of a joking Sesshomaru, Kagome blew air through her nose harshly and furrowed her brows. Her arms crossed over her chest and she stood her ground, refusing to allow the inu to lead her around like a dog on a leash.

"I hope you rot in the deepest pits of hell. I'm not going any further with you; I'd rather die from being eaten."

As if waiting for that cue, a monstrous bird swooped in. Kagome shrieked and ducked behind the inu. Sharp claws cleanly sliced the enemy into pieces and a flick sent any linger evidence on the claws through the air. Noting that she was now in the inu's debt once more, the miko sighed and shook her head.

"Come," the inu demanded, though for some reason she sensed less order and more concern in the words.

"Only if you promise we can stop at a hot spring. I'm tired and my feet need to soak. Walking all day, every day, is a killer. I can't remember the last time I was able to rest for more than an hour. By the way, do you think you could fetch me something to eat?"

No thoughts of being killed filtered through her mind as she continued to talk to her silent companion.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	4. Tricks and Treats Part One

I am actually posting two chapters for this story, and both are based on Halloween Challenges. This first post is for the Dokuga Halloween Challenge by D.S Anno and Rikayu, I decided to go along with something cute for this one.

700 words minimum: 1 177 words used

Must contain something related to Halloween.

Warning

Please note that I am not relating to any religions in this story, I am just using the general idea of Halloween and it is not my intention to offend anyone's culture or religion.

* * *

Tricks and Treats 

"Don't you just love it?" Kagome cheered through the silence of the group.

"Love what Kagome-sama," a young girl chirped up.

"The cool crisp air, the beautiful leaves changing colours, the dew covered grass giving off its sweet scent, and the faint breeze brushing through your hair. Autumn is my favourite time of the year," the miko exclaimed.

"Why?" Rin asked suddenly.

"Well, I suppose I like the colour of trees but mostly I like it because Halloween is coming."

"Halloween?" Rin repeated curiously.

Kagome stopped, realizing that Halloween was not a tradition that would register in the minds of those born of the era she was travelling in.

"It sort of a fun celebration that takes place on the day spirits walk the earth. In the village that I come from everyone dresses up in costumes and go to neighbours to ask them for treats."

"Rin doesn't understand… why do you dress up?"

Kagome didn't think that she would ever have to explain Halloween to anyone, but then again, she never thought she would travel through time.

"You dress up in something in order to scare away the spirits. That way they don't come and possess you when they are wandering the earth."

"So why do you ask for treats?"

For more than a few seconds Kagome was left to think. She wasn't sure when candy became involved in the Halloween, she couldn't recall why it was you asked others for candy. But Rin would want an answer so she had to come up with something.

"Because it means that someone likes you. If they give you a treat, they are protecting you, but if you get a trick instead, then the spirits might find you and play more tricks on you," Kagome reasoned. "So give tricks to people you don't like and give treats to people you do."

Rin stopped suddenly and looked to each of the members of the pack. Sesshomaru lead the group, following the river along the northern border of his lands. Ever since Kagome had joined the group she had done nothing but follow Sesshomaru around, hoping against hope that he would explain why she was there exactly, or they would run into Inuyasha. For three weeks she prayed for one or the other… but it was a fruitless effort. Instead she took pride in what she was learning.

Rin had taught her about fishing with bare hands, and Sesshomaru had a vast knowledge about his lands. If there was something that caught her attention she would ask about. More often than not she found that her question was answered.

A few days ago Sesshomaru had begun testing her powers. Making her perform rather annoying task, such as keeping a barrier up and around the entire group for the day, like she was doing now. But slowly she was finding that it was easier to hold it up longer without her energy draining away. Of course she doubt that Inuyasha would be able to sense or smell her if she continued to keep the barrier up. But she much rather live through an angry rant from Inuyasha than defying an order and becoming Sesshomaru's next victim.

"When is this Halloween?" Rin asked.

"Hm… well," Kagome tapped her chin, trying to remember what day it was. Her small calendar was in her pack, which was still with Inuyasha and the gang, so she had no way to keep track of the days other than by memory. "I believe it is two nights from now. Hm… strange that's the night of the full moon."

For the next couple of days Kagome watched as Rin fretted. The child said very little to her, the quiet was something Kagome wasn't use to. The girl was bubbly, which distracted Kagome from her usual lines of thoughts and the worry about what she would do once Sesshomaru got tired of her presence.

The morning of Halloween Kagome woke to little pulls of her hair. Confused she cracked an eye and looked up, trying to ignore the bright rays of light. A shadow bent over her head gave was outline in a surreal glow making it hard to identify the child at first.

"Rin what are you doing?" Kagome mumbled, not enjoying the fact that her sleep was interrupted so early, since Sesshomaru was nice enough to let them sleep in the day after a long night of travel… which happened more often than not.

_Not the time to be comparing brothers, _Kagome pointed out to herself before her mind could get the better of her.

"Kagome, this is my treat to you. I braided your favourite flowers in your hair. That way no spirit will play tricks on you today."

At first Kagome was quiet. A few would have assumed it was because she was tired, but in reality the miko was attempting from laughing. The actions of the innocent was so cute that she couldn't help but giggle.

"Thank you Rin. You are sweet," Kagome whispered reaching up with to place a chaste kiss on the child's forehead.

For some reason she couldn't bring herself to tell the child anything more. Such as Halloween was celebrated in the evening, and she wasn't serious about the 'trick or treat' thing. Instead she held her tongue and came to realize this was the reason for Rin's uneasiness the past few days.

Sudden the form blocking the light from her sensitive eyes moved. Kagome hoisted herself unto her elbows and watched as Rin rushed over to Sesshomaru. Of course Sesshomaru was given a gift of flowers as well, though the child merely gave the decorative rainbow bouquet to the inu instead of the manner in which Kagome had received her own treat. Looking over she noted the braided chain crown on both heads of Ah and Un. Jaken appeared to have been attacked, and was still pulling petals from off his skin, the thin sheet of slime acting like glue.

Sighing, Kagome rose and pulled out a thin chain from her pocket. It was something she had found as a child and she had kept it for as long as she could remember. She never wore it though, she didn't really know why, but some instinct told her to give it to Rin.

On the slim sliver chain perched a yellow buttercup. Each time Kagome stared at the necklace she was reminded of Rin's bright disposition, wishing that she herself could continue on with the carefree ways of a child.

"Rin, I have something for you," Kagome spoke up suddenly.

The young girl bounced all the way to the miko to giving her undivided attention to the woman. Kagome held out the chain, unclasping it and wrapping it around Rin's neck before latching it securely.

"You will always be protected as long as you wear this," the miko whispered, giving the child a hug. "Happy Halloween."

Rin returned the gestured, her giggle expressing her happiness for feeling wanted in the world that had once abandoned her. "Happy Halloween Kagome."

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	5. Tricks and Treats Part Two

So this is my second post, which is a reply to Kat Lady's Monthly Challenge. I believe the timeline will explain itself, but in case anyone misses it, this chapter takes place later in the same day from the previous chapter.

Prompt: "From the dark"

No word limit: 1 636 words used

Oh, before I forget. It's a little early but… Happy Halloween everyone! :)

* * *

Tricks and Treats

The last rays of light sunk below the horizon with the large blazing orb of fire. The full moon cast an eerie glow over the thin patches of trees. Shadows blended together creating images of creatures hidden in the night.

"Can't we stop," Kagome whined.

Rin slept atop Ah-Un, her deep sleep allowing her to ignore the shriek, screeches and deep growls. Yet Kagome's ears picked up the howls and snarls, cries and screams, whimpers and squeals. She was certain there was something out there. The night appeared more active than most nights and she desperately wanted to set up a fire to ward away anything that might be out to get them. But she was also reminded that light would make it easier for any prey to find them.

"Miko, we will continue."

Sesshomaru didn't explain why he wanted to continue, nor did he help by stating how much longer they would set up camp. In fact her silent alpha appeared to take pleasure in her fidgeting and jumpiness.

Earlier that day Rin and Kagome had been telling story to one another, shortly leaving camp. The young child explained that the village she lived in commemorated the dead with a feast. But one year they stopped and all the spirits got angry and destroyed the village. Of course Kagome had heard tales, plenty of the stories were ways to explain why something happened, and most were false. So she wasn't worried about it.

Except Sesshomaru decided it was time to share. Not that Kagome minded the fact that he was willingly handing out information, in fact she didn't even want to question the situation at the time. It became a different story when he explained that miko's were usually targeted on specific nights of the year for their energy. When a spirit could walk the earth it gave them the opportunity to suck dry a Shrine Maiden's power in order to obtain a body of their own. He was careful to state that the spirit couldn't linger far from their resting place, nor could they come out during the day.

Of course he told his story just before they crossed an empty field laden with crosses. When Kagome asked about it he told her it was the site of an important battle. It marked the day that the gods left the earth, severing themselves from the demons left behind.

Kagome looked about the area again. The cool, crisp night air was a plague. Not to mention she hated that they were still crossing the battle field. A few trees blocked their visibility here and there, but Kagome could see they still had a fair ways to go before getting off what she figured to be the largest cemetery ever.

Each grave was marked with stone or wooden crosses, and the mounds of dirt showed no signs of anything growing at all.

"I miss home. I miss my bed, and mom, and Souta, and yes I even miss grandpa," Kagome mumbled to herself. "And should I die before returning home I pray that you are tortured for the rest of your miserable life," the miko cursed.

Sesshomaru took a quick glance over his shoulder at the woman muttering nonsense.

"Yes, that's right, I'm talking about you. If I'm killed it will be your fault for dragging me on this stupid journey and through this place."

Despite her anger and the curses being mumbled under her breath, she wilfully followed the inu. As it rounded midnight Kagome fidgeted more. Her mind was on the trick or treating she could be doing at home, all the free candy she could have been getting, and the wonderful costume she could have dressed up in. It was the only thing that she could use to distract herself from the sights and sounds of the night. But what she knew was the witching hour was upon them and she had heard the stories about what that would entail.

A snap to her right caught her attention and she whipped her head in the direction, calming her racing heart only a little when she saw Jaken had changed his position from behind the two-headed dragon. With each passing moment Kagome hated herself more and more. She scared easily, everyone she knew was aware of that too. Sango and Miroku were forever play pranks on her, getting her worked up about nothing because she entertained them.

So even though she knew there was a chance that Sesshomaru was messing with her head, the logical part of her mind was too busy huddling in the corner, scared witless, leaving the irrational part of her to take up defence and coward in the foreground of the battle field.

The wind picked up, pulling the hair from behind her shoulders to her face. She tugged it back into place, and plucked an elastic from her pocket. Something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. A shifting shadow seemed to pass by. Out of an unconscious need to be protected, Kagome picked up her pace and moved beside the inu leading them away.

"Did you see that?" she whispered nearly silent, as if to keep her voice from reaching the ears of whatever it was she had thought she saw.

Sesshomaru said nothing, choosing to press forward and ignore the human that shivered in her steps as she walked beside him. Kagome busied herself with checking her surroundings over and over again. A few seconds later she swore she saw something moving at the border of her vision. She quickly pointed it out, but it appeared to be nothing more than a moving tree. Of course Kagome didn't want to deny the fact that she had indeed seen something, but she didn't want the inu to believe she was crazy.

However, when a few minutes later she saw an eerie light floating between the trees, she knew she wasn't going insane. Kagome stopped and faced the light, determined to prove to Sesshomaru there was something out there.

"Come miko," he stated when she began falling behind.

"No, look it's there… see it?"

"If you linger for long you will become their prey," he calmly pointed out.

"You mean… you weren't kidding about that?" she peeped up, hoping that he was just having fun with her like others did.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't joke."

Kagome grew even more fearful in that minute when she noted that the single light was joined by three others. In an instant the miko began moving again, hating her life even more at that one moment than any other.

"Sesshomaru?" she began as soon as she had caught up with him again. "Is there a way that I could protect myself? A barrier perhaps."

"Your powers give them energy, you can't use them or you will energize them more," he advised.

"So you're telling me that we have no choice but to run away?" she whispered.

When the inu said nothing Kagome desperately wanted to hit him. But she soon found that the ground was suddenly coming closer and closer to her face and it took a moment to realize why that was. Just as she hit the surface below, she felt a shift on the grip on her ankle. Something had taken hold of her in order to trip her. The panic running wild through her mind was nothing compared to the fear of what might happen if the spirits managed to drain her of all her powers.

And as soon as something wrapped around her she screamed. All her limbs thrash about not caring what they were hitting. The only thing on her mind was to get free and run from whatever it was that held her. Except something stronger than her calmly pinned her arms to her side and held her legs away from their form. Finally opening her eyes, Kagome noted she was no longer on the ground and a glance over her should told her that Sesshomaru had picked her up off the ground.

"Miko, the 'all hollow's eve' you speak of is not until tomorrow night, which is why this Sesshomaru must insist that we continue until we reach safe ground on the other side of the river by sunset tomorrow. Therefore it would be appreciated that you stop your hysterics and struggles and follow your alpha without further trouble."

Kagome dropped her mouth dumbfounded. Kagome realized that she was never told when it was that the spirits would walk, she had simply assumed that it was that night. It angered her suddenly that he had played such a trick, yet she wanted to get away from the field as soon as possible, which meant payback would have to wait until later.

"But… if it isn't until tomorrow what were those white things?" she asked a moment later.

The inu remained silent, choosing to narrow his eyes towards the forest in thought. He didn't wish for the miko to run off for her 'beloved hanyou' and therefore it was unnecessary for him to speak of the dead miko's soul collectors. Instead he lowered the woman to the ground and began to pick a quicker pace toward river he spoke of earlier.

There was more than one reason for his story. Though it was true that the spirits would walk in search for a body, and it would occur the following night, he didn't explain he was creating distance between his pack and his half brother. He never expected for Kagome's overactive imagination or the panic reaction when she tripped herself on a small fallen tombstone.

One thing was for sure, if she was going to be like this ever year it was worth thinking into a larger trick to play when the next 'Halloween' came around.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	6. A Dreaded Question

This is a response for Katlady's Monthly Challenge. It's kind of weird for me to be celebrating this holiday so late because, as I stated in the forum relating to this, Canadian Thanksgiving is celebrated at the beginning of October. So anyway….

Theme: What's A Turkey?

Open Word Count: 1 119 words used

* * *

A Dreaded Question

The days passed by too fast lately. They were constantly travelling, moving to beat the snow and make it home before the first snow fall. But Rin was looking a little worn and Sesshomaru made the sudden announcement as they woke that they would be spending the day resting. Kagome didn't complain, choosing to spend her time grooming Rin's hair before the child grew bored and headed to pick flowers.

For probably the millionth time during that day Kagome looked up to the sky to watch the birds flying within the clouds like children on a play structure. She sighed as she noted one that had the tradition brown, red, and orange markings that reminded her of the time of year.

"I want turkey," she stated suddenly.

A few sets of eyes averted from their task and landed upon her, but only one voice broke the silence to question her.

"What's a turkey?"

Kagome swallowed her laugher at the pure innocence in Rin's voice. It was understandable that in that day and age Thanksgiving was not a traditional holiday.

"It's a type of bird that many people in my village eat during this time of year," Kagome explained.

"Why?"

"Because it is a time of celebration."

"Why?"

"People find it the best way to get together and give thanks."

"Why?"

"Because they are grateful for what they have."

"Why?"

Kagome stopped to think giving a soft sigh of irritation in the process. She wasn't annoyed with Rin, the girl honestly didn't understand the holiday. She was angry that she didn't know how to explain things better.

"I honestly don't know. Just some guy long ago said this was the way things would be and so it was done."

"Why?"

Now unable to hide her laughter, Kagome broke into a fit of giggles. She apologized to Rin many times, trying to explain it wasn't her. Finally, in a calmer state, the miko took her tale from the beginning. She explained about the Pilgrims and the Indians all the traditions of the holiday celebrated in the western world.

"When is Thanksgiving?"

"Um… I don't know, before the snow falls usually."

"Can Rin have turkey then?" the young girl asked afterwards.

"Um… well I don't think there are any around here."

Rin got up from her place beside Kagome and rushed over to the alpha, who had remained silent beneath the tree. "Sesshomaru-sama, may Rin have a turkey?"

The inu stared at the child; you could just see the way he pondered over the way she could ask so casually with no fear of him. The miko watched as the inu said nothing more than 'hn' which send the girl in a fit of happy laugher. Meanwhile Kagome pondered the possibility of Sesshomaru finding a turkey. She was certain she hadn't seen any around. Yet she made the assumption that it didn't mean they were out there somewhere.

Long after the sun set, Rin laid beside the fire, a lazy hand ran through the long raven locks falling down the child's back. Kagome's gaze didn't waver from the flickering flames of the fire.

"Miko, where do you find these turkeys," a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Uh… they don't originate from these lands," Kagome mumbled.

"This Sesshomaru asked where they are, not where they are not."

"In a land across the ocean and far to the east."

"Sleep miko," the inu then ordered.

Kagome grumbled under her breath about demanding inus with bad attitude before curling up beside Rin. Though it was her every intention to actually sleep, it did not come. Her mind wondered if Sesshomaru would actually go and find a turkey, or if he too was curious like Rin was. At long last her eyes closed and remained so.

In the days that followed Kagome would always wake to find Sesshomaru gone, however, he seemed to return just before Rin awoke, skipping the process of causing panic in the young girl who adored him. She pondered if he was trying to hunt down a turkey, which Rin commonly asked about, but Kagome didn't see Sesshomaru as carrying too much about what he might see as a stupid human feast. Instead of worrying about it, she continued with keeping her mouth shut and following Sesshomaru, keeping eyes, ears, and all other sense open for her own pack that she desperately missed.

On the fourth night after Kagome and Rin discussed what a turkey was, Sesshomaru lowered beside the miko and picked her up. She had the vague sensation of condensation and then movement. However she found that she could not move, nor could she feel any part of her. After what seemed like a few hours the inu released the miko and she tumbled to the ground, legs wobbly and unsteady.

"What happened?"

"This Sesshomaru wishes to know if this is the bird that this Sesshomaru's ward seeks," the inu pointed to a flock of fat, plump, brown birds. She hadn't ever seen one alive, but from pictures and cartoons she knew that they were indeed turkeys. However, she didn't think that they lived in Japan. In class she was taught that they originated in North America before being brought over to England.

"How did you get so many here?"

"Miko, you are on foreign lands," the inu explained.

"What?" Kagome looked around, not surprised to see that the landscape of forest was not any different from what she was use to.

"Come we must return before Rin awakens," Sesshomaru declared.

Before Kagome could blink twice, she saw a turkey ensnared by Sesshomaru's claws, and she was once again placed into the condensed state of motion that she experienced before.

They returned well before the sun rose, leaving Kagome enough time to see to the cleaning of the bird before Rin woke. She had just had fallen asleep when the excited shouts of the young girl were heard. Opening her bright blue eyes, Kagome smiled to the child and acted shock to see the 'turkey' as well.

"But Kagome it looks just like a chicken!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yes, well I suppose it is a lot like a chicken, but much, much bigger."

"Can we eat it now?"

"It doesn't look like it has finished roasting. I'll go make something to go with it while we wait."

Though she considered it strange to have a thanksgiving dinner in the morning, with only one other person, she couldn't complain. At least she was getting a turkey.

"Kagome, Rin was wondering, why are the stars so small?"

"Because they are very far away," Kagome answered.

"Why?"

"They were created that way."

"Why?"

Kagome bit her lip at the sound of the repeated dreadful question.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	7. Reunion

I have decided to add yet another series of challenges to these collections. Skye's The Seven Deadly Sins Challenge is obviously a series of seven prompts over seven weeks. So I give you my first entry of seven.

Prompt: Sloth

Open word limit: 1 185 words used.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story.

* * *

Reunion

The shrieks of a bird reached the woman's ears even with the wind rushing past as she ran. A weight to her right forced her to stop and avert her attention. The elements had caused a large stump to become exposed from beneath a thin layer of earth. It had tripped the young girl next to her, bringing Rin to her knees.

"Rin are you okay? Come on you have to get up," Kagome urged.

The miko pulled Rin up, but the sound of the bird behind them was much louder. She stopped long enough to turn and shoot an arrow before whipping around and taking hold of Rin's hand once again. She set their previous speed, making sure Rin was able to keep up with the miko. Kagome broke through a particular bush, and heard a familiar angry female voice.

"Sango," Kagome whispered before the area was filled with a warning cry of the bird. "Rin, duck," she shouted, pushing the child to the ground faster with the assistance of her hand on the youth's back.

The two females had made it to the ground just as the bird swooped down in an arch, claws extended in an attempt to reach its prey. As soon as the bird headed back into the sky to loop around and try again, Kagome got to her feet, and aided Rin to do the same.

"Kagome?" Rin gasped as they rushed further through the thick foliage, "Where's Sesshomaru-sama? He'll save us right?"

"He has to take care of the other youkai that attacked."

A second and third shriek joined the first, which had Kagome sarcastically thanking her luck. However, as Rin and Kagome broke through the tree line, the miko's anger grew. She could see the pack she had been waiting for lounging around the fire. The gaze of blue fell upon a form sitting in a tree, ears twitching as they picked up high pitch screeching from where Rin and Kagome came from.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "if you were here why didn't you come help?!"

"Kagome! Watch out behind you!" Sango screamed.

The miko pulled Rin behind her as she turned on her heels, bow and arrow in hand and directed towards the enemy nearing her line of sight. In her anger, her powers morphed into a powerful ball around the tip of her arrow and as she released the projectile the energy intensified and purified the target, turning to ash.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome screamed after she took out the second and third targets in the same manner.

The hanyou crashed through the thick branch he was balanced on and the three located in various distances beneath him. The land shifted to make room for the half inu, the large crater growled after a few seconds, put Kagome did nothing.

"You lazy bastard!" she screamed when Inuyasha began crawling from his hole. "_Sit_ down when I'm talking to you! I can't believe you wouldn't come to help. If you hear someone in danger you should do something."

"Kagome calm down," Sango tried to call to her friend.

The miko's gaze only averted for a second before she turned back to the hanyou, once again he was trying to make it out of the, now deeper, crater. "Were you even looking for me?" Kagome asked as she took note of the sight of the camp. It looked like they had been there a few days. The ashes in the fire and the bones of animals for each meal.

There was a strange silence that ran between them. Kagome stared into the yellow gaze of the hanyou and then to the violet orbs of the monk followed to the browns of her best friend.

"We have been Kagome," Sango rushed in to explain, "But the other day… well Miroku was hurt and he can't step on his ankle. Shippo took Kirara to head to Kaede's for more supplies and instructions because I'm no healer."

"Stupid bitch," the hanyou snapped suddenly, "Who do you think you are? You can't just come marching here after spending days running away."

"Running away?! I've been stuck, I can't fend off Naraku by myself, so I stayed were I was safe, waiting for you!"

"Miko," a voice interrupted, a new figure joining the group in the clearing, "It is time we leave."

"But… my friends, I want to stay with them."

"The half-breed is an unworthy guardian. His slothful behaviour would have a negative effect upon your innocence."

Looking at the inu lord in a curious confusion, she noticed the way his eyes narrowed dangerously before darkening to an intense shade of gold.

"I don't understand, can you explain what that means?" Kagome demanded when the inu didn't elaborate. Sango lowered her head when the younger woman's attention was drawn to the slayer. "Sango?"

After a moment's pause and realizing that Sesshomaru wasn't go to add anymore, Sango finally spoke up. "You have the soul of a pure miko Kagome. Anything pure can be tainted. Usually shrine maidens go through a process of cleaning their souls, making sure they remain pure. In your case you have no training. What Sesshomaru-sama is saying is that being around those who are sinful has an effect on you. The longer you stay around innocent souls mean the more your soul can replenish itself to the pure original state."

Finally beginning to understand things, Kagome took some time to think.

"Come miko, we depart."

Kagome looked at each of her friends and then Inuyasha. The hanyou seemed to take very little interest in her and Sesshomaru. It was almost as if he had become lazier since she had left, and that behaviour was affecting his attitude towards things that use to rile him up.

More than ever she wanted to stay with her friends. But from the sound of things she would be of no use if she continued to travel with them. However it made her wonder… what about Sesshomaru? He was a demon and typically she was told that demons were full of sin.

However, she obediently turned on her heels and followed the inu, Rin tuck into her side, not daring to let go.

"Why do you care about my soul Sesshomaru-sama?" the woman asked after they had re-entered the wooded area. "And… won't being around you contaminate me?"

"This Sesshomaru understands that you will play an important role in the time to come. The presence of this Sesshomaru is blocked from the surrounding world and therefore you are not affected."

"What about Jaken and Ah-Un?" Kagome asked as they were rejoined by said youkai.

"Their power is too insignificant; a power has to be at a certain level compared to the vessel of the pure soul before tainting the soul. Jaken and Ah-Un are low class youkai."

At long last she was beginning to catch up with things. The reason Sesshomaru took her from Inuyasha and why he kept her with him even though he didn't seem to enjoy her company. In fact, it explain why she was feeling better, fresher, than ever before.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	8. Belonging

Seven Deadly Sins Challenge: Sin #2 Envy

Open word limit: 771 words used

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story.

* * *

Belonging

There were times she had to wonder about the inu and what it was he was truly aiming for. She herself was never very good at keeping things to herself. It was hard not to depend on others, including fending for herself whether it be in battle or for dinner. If anything she admired those of the era who were capable of living in the wild without the necessities she tend to drag along with her.

Once again Kagome and Rin were eating their dinner. The fish had been caught by the young girl and the wood for the fire chopped by the small imp. Sesshomaru had defeated the human girls when a bear came sniffing around upon smelling the raw fish and Ah-Un was huddling close to them to keep them warm during the chilly day.

Kagome was feeling very useless in the pack. Her eyes drifted over each member of the group that seemed to have some sort of purpose and it was then that she realized she envied them all. The miko wished she could be as independent as the young girl who could at least feed herself. Her stomach clenched uneasily when she thought about how even Jaken had a purpose. Sesshomaru could easily leave them without a second's hesitation and Kagome knew if that ever happened she wouldn't be able to support herself.

"Miko was bothers you?" the inu snapped in her direction suddenly.

"Nothing," she mumbled with a sigh, taking a bite of her fish and watching the flames.

More than anything she hated the feeling being created with each of her selfish thoughts. It was almost painful. In fact, without realizing it she doubled over before falling over onto the damp grass to her right.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried out as the miko moaned in pain, "Sesshomaru-sama do something!" she pleaded, "I don't want Kagome to die."

"Hush you silly girl," Jaken squealed, "She probably ate too much."

The inu had made his way over to the human female. He gently pulled her onto her back and watched her face contort into strange signs of agony. He had sense the pureness of the miko fading earlier and as he had guess, she had obviously begun thinking impure thoughts. It had been an average day though, so he was unsure what would trigger such thoughts.

"Jaken watch Rin," he ordered.

Kagome was lifted from the ground and pulled into the inu lord's arms. Sesshomaru leaped into the sky and spent the majority of the night travelling to the north. In a low valley located in the centre of a grand mountain range, he found the site he was looking for. A large heated hot spring the size of a small lake was situated within a large snowy scene. Fearing the woman would get too cold if she linger too long, he skipped undressing and lowered into the heat pool.

The water was pure, and untainted from the world outside the barrier. It would replenish the miko and filter the evil trying to trespass into her heart and soul. Sesshomaru's golden gaze intensified as he studied the miko's features. Her porcelain face, rosy cheeks, long eye lashes, full red lips, and delicate small nose were all perfectly placed. All too soon his attention was averted to the fluttering eye lids. They opened to bright blue sapphires. Deep down the glassy orbs were unsettled and running wild with worry.

"Miko, what concerns you?" he asked wiping away a few flakes of snow from her ceek where they had lightly fallen.

"Am I useless?" she asked after a couple minutes of biting her bottom lip. "I mean I envy a ten year old girl. I think she has more use than I do."

For a long while Sesshomaru said nothing and Kagome was sure this was his way of confirming her worse fears.

"We all have a role to play," he began suddenly. "You protect the jewel and purify the shards collected. However, if it is your wish, this Sesshomaru will teach you the art of battle."

Her happiness of the statement showed with a squeal before she reached up to cling to the inu, giving him a hug. After a couple seconds of silence she realized not only was she hiding the cold inu lord of the west, but she was still being carried in his arms. She released the hold she had on Sesshomaru as she scrambled to her own feet. Her red cheeks brighten in an embarrass blush, and she hoped the inu would assume it was from the heat.

"Um thank-you," she cleared her throat.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	9. Blood Moon

This entry is for Saholia's Blood Challenge.

Prompt: Blood

1000 words minimum for one-shot: 1 043 words used

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story.

* * *

Blood Moon

There was one thing that Kagome hated above all things. More than ever she wished she could hide away in a corner, covered by shadow, where prying golden orbs could not reach her. Ever since the night before last, she had been stared at like a piece of meat. At first she had hoped it was her being paranoid, a part of her imagination. But she knew it wasn't possible now.

Sesshomaru, though usually very good at hiding his interest, was either unable or unwilling to hide his gaze now. She would catch his gaze and stare him down for few seconds before giving up and turning away. Kagome hated that she was letting him win. Though she wasn't sure why she saw this as a contest in the first place.

"Rin, let's go for a bath," Kagome offered, as she began to get the vibe of being closely studied yet again. "We don't know when we will get the chance to bath in a hot spring again."

Quite happy to join Kagome for a bath, Rin got up and retrieved a thin blanket, she used as a towel, from the saddle bags on Ah-Un. Kagome retrieved her own supplies and the two females made their way into the heavily wooded area in search of the hot spring that Kagome had spotted earlier that day.

Along the way, Kagome spotted a few plants that could be used for soap. Taking out a knife she dug a couple up and cut the roots to keep. While the rest of each plant went into her bag she held onto the roots so she could make them into a paste later.

"Kagome, how do you know so much about plants?"

For a moment the miko was caught off guard. She never really thought herself good at anything. But Rin brought up a good point. If she could think of herself good at anything it would be her memorization for her trade. She never needed Kaede to repeat any lessons on plants and their uses. She could easily remember what each flower would be helpful for what and when to harvest certain parts of plants.

"I was taught. Everyone gains knowledge through learning. Sometimes you learn it by yourself and sometimes you learn it through another person."

As soon as they reached the hot spring, Kagome help Rin undress and let her get in, before quickly rushing into the water so that Rin would not notice anything and start asking embarrassing questions she wasn't ready to answer.

Kagome took the roots into the water with her to soften them, before taking them to a smooth rock near the edge of the spring where she could crush the root and retrieve the juices. When the concoction was finished, the miko help Rin with her hair before she washed her own. After washing, they spent a couple of minutes soaking before they got out and dressed quickly so they would not be exposed to long in the chilly air.

"Kagome, did you hear that?" Rin asked as they were making their way back to the camp.

"Here what?" the woman inquired, straining her ears.

They stopped for a few seconds to listen and a couple seconds later they both picked up on a low growl.

"Run," Kagome ordered while using her aura to pin point the location of the hidden youkai.

As second nature, she created a barrier around her, blocking the youkai path so he, or she, could not chase after the small girl running back towards camp. From the corner of her eyes she noticed a bush move and Kagome moved to take a defensive stance, a ball of pure reiki in her hand ready to be toss towards the stalker.

A large nekko pounced and she let the ball fly. However, the youkai was more powerful than she anticipated and the energy did little more than sting the nekko. The miko took the few seconds before impact to strengthen her barrier.

"Mine," it hissed clawing at the pink and purple dome, "I want!"

A flash of white nearly blinded her before she noted that the nekko was now pinned to a tree. His neck was grasped between thin deadly fingers, and he was beginning to gasp for air.

"You trespass on this Sesshomaru's lands," the inu growled.

"Mate. Taru wishes for mate," he growled out, clawing at Sesshomaru's hand.

"The miko is not yours to claim."

"I want… I want pretty smelling miko."

Kagome closed her eyes as she saw Sesshomaru's hand tighten. A large thud forced her to reopen her lids. The nekko lay at the base of the tree. A thin trail of blood told Kagome that Sesshomaru had hit him over the head with the massive trunk he was pinned to.

"Come," Sesshomaru demanded suddenly.

"Uh… but what was that all about?"

"Your moon time attracts certain youkai whose natural mating partner's bleed before going into heat."

Kagome blushed, taking time to take a step away from Sesshomaru. His bleeding eyes did not help manners at all. She was sort of fearful to ask why he was so unsettled. But she glanced at his hand and noticed the deep gashes and ignored her own worries and fears.

"You're bleeding," she exclaimed.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand to eye level and stared at it for a second. "Hn," he paused, "so it seems."

"Here… I'll clean it," Kagome stated.

She rushed to the inu's side and pulled him to follow her; careful to make sure she grabbed the uninjured hand to guide him with. Kagome brought the inu lord to the spring she had just left. Tearing her towel to make a smaller cloth, she dipped it into the hot water and then focused on cleaning each of the gashes, cuts, and scratches. She was trying to figure out what to use to wrap the hand when she noticed that the current wound she was brushing her damp cloth against was already beginning to heal.

"Um… I guess this was a little pointless," Kagome mumbled, dropping the appendage she held and looking up to the inu.

She gasped at the closeness of his face and froze when she felt her lips gently bombarded by his.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	10. Cloud of Fury

This is the third entry to Skye's Seven Deadly Sins Challenge

Prompt: Wrath

Minimum 700 words: 1 017 words used

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story.

* * *

Cloud of Fury

Though she wanted a moment to think about what had happened as soon as Sesshomaru pulled away, Kagome wasn't given the chance. Her life was flipped upside down and inside out the instant the inu released his captivating hold on her. A growl from the male in front of her caught her attention. At first she thought it was her fault. Perhaps unconsciously she had done something to trigger the inu lord's anger. But she soon heard the growl of another from behind her.

Her eyes widened as she took in the form of the other male who had tracked her done. She wondered if she was dreaming. A pinch would have told her, or so she thought, but she didn't get an opportunity before Sesshomaru possessively seized her and placed the miko behind him. His defensive stance blocked her entirely from the other's view.

"Leave," the inu lord warned with a hiss.

"You… how dare you lay your dirty paws on my Kagome," the form on the other side of the river shouted.

"This Sesshomaru will not speak twice. You will leave this instance or face the consequences."

Still confused and uncertain about everything that was going on, Kagome simply listened from behind the inu. Her mind was attempting to grasp the idea that she was being fought over. It was a little uncanny, because there was only one person who took an interest in her. And of course it was just her luck that he would come and find her just when Sesshomaru had decided to kiss her.

"Back off mutt, that's my woman and I won't allow you to lay a hand on her."

Kagome groaned, slightly annoyed that the wolf still didn't understand that she wasn't interested. Yet when contemplating her situation, she realized to tell the wolf such a statement in front of Sesshomaru would mean that the inu would get the wrong idea. Yet she had never seen the wolf in the state that he was in. His wrath had grown to such an extent that his eyes were glowing a deep crimson and his usually tan skin was rough and jagged with sharp muscular lines that tightened with his slightly transformed face. Each finger was a deadly point, and there was an aura about him that made her worry for his safety.

The time she had spent with Sesshomaru had been very useful. She knew the power he held, and she was aware that Kouga didn't stand a chance if they had an all out battle. Worried for her friend's safety, she realized it would be best to decline his public announcement. At least Sesshomaru logically thought things out, he would see reason where many would not. It would be easier to deal with the inu lord, when he wasn't so distracted by her scent, because she had this feeling that it was the reason for all the commotion.

"Kouga," Kagome cleared her throat, the dryness making the ookami's name crack as the miko spoke, "I've told you, you're just a friend. I don't want you to think of me as anything more."

"Kagome you don't know what you are talking about," Kouga bit out. "I love you… You're mine."

There was something disturbing about the last syllables uttered. It was as if his rage had grown to the point that he was no longer his human conscious self. At the same time, Kagome was pushed to the ground as Sesshomaru threw his body closer to hers. The wolf prince had pounced high into the air, aiming for the inu, but his wrath blinding him of what it was he wanted in the first place. Her head hit something hard as she fell down and the last thing she remembered was the deep snarling of the inu and wolf before her vision blurred to a pitch black.

The first thing she remembered when she woke up was the strange dream she had. But the throbbing of her head made her think again. She cracked her eyes open to find the inu bent over her. She reached out a hand to keep him at bay when he attempted to get closer.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked when she noticed she was in a soft bed with a real mattress, off the floor, a rare luxury of the time.

"My palace," the inu stated simply.

"Oh… how's Kouga? You didn't kill him did you?"

The golden eyes narrowed. Kagome gulped at the deadly gaze greeting her.

"The wolf lives, though barely. It will keep him at bay until things are settled."

"What do you mean?" the miko asked, as she shimmied upwards trying to sit up.

Sesshomaru assisted her, helping her to lean against the head board. He then reached over to the night stand and placed a tray on her lap. The silver dome was lifted and Kagome's nose was filled with beautiful aromas.

"You will become this Sesshomaru's mate. Only I have the power to protect you and keep you pure. In return, when your task is finished and Naraku is defeated, you will bare this Sesshomaru an heir."

This time it was Kagome's turn to narrow her eyes. She did not like her life planned out for her. It appeared that she was not cautious enough around the inu and he know thought he had the right to claim her just because she was in his pack. Fed up with the idea of being an object in the eyes of man she pointed to the door.

"Get out," she shouted angrily. "You can't control my life anyway you see fit. Until you apologize I will never speak to you again!"

At first the miko thought Sesshomaru would say something, but he stopped in mid breath before frowning in perplexity. Slowly he rose from his seat and he exited the room without another word. Kagome looked at her food with disgust and pushed it to the side. She was still tired and was in no mood to eat. So she curled up to think about the mess of her life.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	11. Strange Object

Okay this response is for Sugabelly's Condom Challenge.

Guidelines:

Prompt: Condom  
No Tragedies

No word limit: 1 454 words used

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story.

* * *

Strange Object

Sesshomaru was perched yet again on the balcony of his room. He looked through the flimsy curtains to watching the sleeping form in his bed. As promised, Kagome was not talking to him. She took her meals in the bed chamber and played with Rin in either the young girl's room, or in the room the miko was staying in. The only other time she left was to find the natural hot spring the castle was build around.

In order to give her time to think, Sesshomaru made sure never to bump into her during he small outings. Each night, once Kagome was in a deep sleep, the inu would perch outside to watch her. Eventually he would sneak into, gather anything in the room he needed, and then headed back to his study.

It was tiresome, dealing with the stubborn woman was a pain, and he didn't know why he bothered. But there was a gut feeling, an instinct, telling him that this was the path he was meant to walk. Not to mention the power that he would gain in a mating with the miko. But there was still a lot to learn about the woman he wanted. She obviously didn't understand him, and he was willing to admit to himself that he did not understand her.

So he figured the best way to understand a person was through their belongings. The well worn, over stuffed, yellow bag the miko carted around was casually lying on the floor near the foot of the bed. Kagome turned in her sleep, facing the door to the room rather than the balcony. Sesshomaru slipped into the room and carefully moved towards the bag. Sitting on the floor next to the strange sac, Sesshomaru studied the clips holding the flap of the bag over the top. It took less than a minute, and the bag was still fully intact once he figured it out.

Slipping a hand into the bag, he pulled out the first object that he felt. He recognized the comb the miko used to brush her hair. The thick round handle was attached to a broad head with many bristles. He had never seen the material it was made out of and he wondered if the miko might explain one day what it was and how it was made. He reached into the bag again and pulled out the next thing, he took no interest in her strange clothes, so put them to the side as he pulled them out. Until he pulled out a garment he hadn't seen before. He could tell from the form that it was a breast binding, but the unusual garment was hard right where the breast would sit. He was certain the binding would be uncomfortable, but he had never wore such things so he wasn't one to judge.

He added the bindings with the rest of the pile he created. He took item after item, stiffing them when he noticed that they had a scent. Reading anything with labels, if he could read the language, or studying the picture or diagrams, he seemed to understand most of the objects. He was beginning to see that Kagome enjoyed being clean. From the many books he knew that reading was one way she entertained herself. But looking through the contents of a few of the strangely bound books, he noted that she was also interested in education.

As the bag became emptier, Sesshomaru was left with smaller and smaller items. There was a tube of some sort of ointment that painted his skin a dark red when he rubbed it between his fingers. He wondered if it was female face paint, which for the miko was strange since she rarely wore makeup. As he slipped his hand back into the bag he realized there was only one object left. He pulled it out and looked at the black square in his hand. Giving the strange object a sniff gave away nothing. He moved it between his fingers, feeling a small bump in the packaging. It was then that he noticed the bump was circular. He determined there was something inside. Carefully, Sesshomaru made a slit to pull out the object within.

Sesshomaru watched as the centre of the circular object fell from the base he was holding. The scent waving off the object was very strange, reminding him of the gloves the miko use to wear from her 'first aid' kit when she was dealing with injuries before she ran out of them. The second thing that he noticed was the mysterious material could stretch and when he touched it he could feel an ointment covering the outer surface.

"What are you doing?" a voice called out, breaking his concentration.

He hadn't taken notice of the miko, who he assumed was still sleeping. But at some point she had awaken and was now laying at end of the bed, watching him over the edge. Surprisingly the inu didn't hear any anger in her voice, even as he sat surrounded by items from her bag, her demeanour remained calm.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed when she took note of what he was holding up. She ignored the bright pink bra over a knee, her matching panties at his feet, and all the other items that surrounded him. Instead she reached over to snatch away the latex dangling between his fingers.

"I think not," Sesshomaru said, pulling his hand out of reach of the miko's grasp. "I wish to know what this item is."

"It's nothing important," the miko explained. "Just forget about it and hand it here."

"Not until you tell me what this Sesshomaru wishes to know," the inu teased with a smirk.

Kagome opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, and then closed it again, choking over the words that just didn't want to come out. Her blush crawled over her cheeks, a deep red, which she knew the inu lord could see in the dark. But she was well aware that she wasn't getting out of anything. Sesshomaru showed very little emotion and she was sure he was bound and determined to sate his curiosity.

"It is an article that goes over your… thing to protect you while you do it," she uttered at last in a hurried sentence.

"That is great miko, but what does article, thing, and do it represent."

She whispered the words, not comfortable with anything that had to do with sex. She had always found it uncomfortable in such conversations. It didn't help that this wasn't with friends. Sesshomaru was a guy and that meant a potential partner, so she wanted to clam up even more.

"Condom," he repeated looking at the object, "but miko this may be quite useless."

"No, it works, they help make sure you don't have babies."

"I do not doubt you miko, what this Sesshomaru meant was this would never fit over this Sesshomaru's penis," he told her overconfident, "at least not entirely."

Kagome's eyes widen. She couldn't believe he could talk so casually about such things. She could barely whisper sex and penis, but he spoke without hesitation. Most of all he was confidentially boasting, which did not help Kagome's situation.

"Well… I can't help that… I mean … um… it wasn't intended for you… I received it in health class. I forgot that I put it in my bag… no one was meant to find it."

Sesshomaru chuckled at the stuttering coming from the miko. He wasn't sure why she wasn't angry anymore, but he was happy that he was finally allowed to be near her.

"Kagome," he whispered slowly, "I would enjoy it if you allowed me the opportunity to dine with you during your morning meal."

With the subject changing to something more serious, Kagome was caught off guard. She looked at the inu and remembered what he had said many days ago. Though she was not happy about his statement, she had come to realize that her immature ways of acting was not the answer. It just took her a little bit to work up the courage to say that she was wrong.

"Sure, but after we talk about this mating thing," the miko reasoned.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, "I will return for you in a couple hours."

He took another look at the item in his hand, dropped it to land amongst the other things in various piles, and then headed to the closet. Inside he gathered his clothing for the next day and then left the room via the open balcony. Leaving behind a shocked Kagome to stare dumbly as she realized whose room she now slept in.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	12. Emotional Greed

The fourth sin is Greed

Minimum 700 words: 857 words used

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story.

* * *

Emotional Greed

There was something that was different about the palace compared to those she had seen in pictures or read in books. Not to mention she had been in a couple of castles to help certain lords and princes suffering from one thing or another, usually to do with the jewel. As she looked around, walking down various halls to find her way, she found that though the walls were elegant, they were bare. The castle was warm and cozy, but not filled with triumphs of war or other objects. Sesshomaru was not the greedy type to boast of what he had that others didn't.

Except for one thing.

Tessaiga.

For some reason he had turned his keen attention towards Inuyasha's sword. Kagome couldn't explain the sudden interest. She couldn't talk to the inu about such matters because he tuned her out. Instead she was reduced to eavesdropping.

Of course she couldn't let Rin learn from her about such things. As her role model it would be a bad influence on the young girl. So they sat in a patch of flowers plucking and braiding them into chains. Naturally the patch was conveniently below Sesshomaru's study window, which was by chance open a crack. Not to mention Rin was rather silent that day, meaning Sesshomaru didn't know they were there since he ordered the miko to hide her presence when they went outside.

"I don't think I understand Milord," a voice from the inside stated, and she assumed it was Tai, the general of the first regiment.

"The sword was never Inuyasha, he has it because certain circumstances. As things stand, the distance between the hanyou and the miko will cause complications."

"So who does the sword belong to then?"

"My mate, she owns Tessaiga. If this scripture from my father is correct, she broke the barrier because of her deep emotions to protect the ones she cares about. Tessaiga bound itself to her and will know do as she commands. When she gave it to the hanyou, it was only doing as she commanded."

"So what is it you want me to do Milord?"

"Hunt the hanyou and bring him to me. This Sesshomaru is certain that he is having complications because Tessaiga will want to return to its rightful owner."

"As you wish Milord."

There was a click as the door was opened and then shut. But Kagome had heard enough. She rose from her seat, explaining to Rin that she needed to speak to Sesshomaru but she would be back. Rin nodded before Kagome turned to head into the castle, making her way to her mate's study.

She knocked three times before allowing herself in, knowing very well that as long as no one was inside her mate would not deny her presence.

"Sesshomaru I have to talk to you."

"My schedule is full, you will have to return later."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were after the sword for a different reason? I thought you were being greedy. That you were being your cold, emotionless, greedy person who cares only for what trophies you can gain so you can show off to the other greedy lords that you are better."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru began softly, "you are the only thing I am greedy about. As long as only I can have you then I do not care about other material objects. So long as you are happy, I need nothing."

While speaking he stood and made his way to the female on the other side of his desk. His arms wrapped around her small frame and engulfed her in a warm hug. For a few moments they were silent. Kagome was shocked. Not only was he hugging her, but he had opened up. Sesshomaru spoke of his emotions and that was a big deal.

She was the first to pull away. The miko let her eyes fall upon the inu before pivoted and running off. She was beginning to understand what the inu meant by being greedy. Her heart pounded in her chest as she thought about possibly having the inu to herself. Yet she refused to say that she was in love with the inu because… because…

_Why? Why is it bad? Because why?_

Kagome stopped in her tracks. She was back in the room that was hers and yet wasn't. This was the place that Sesshomaru never entered without her permission. He let her keep her space. It was a room to think alone without anyone imposing. Yet, she wasn't sure this was something she could think about for a couple of minutes and make a decision. So she turned back, ready to head to the garden. At that moment she knew she would need lots of time to choose what would be best. So she would let things play out however they would. This would let her be true to herself and see if perhaps there was still more to Sesshomaru that she hadn't learnt yet.

"Kagome… look I finished," Rin exclaimed, "I should give one to Jaken."

The miko smiled, "I think I saw him heading to the kitchen."

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	13. Unashamed Pride

The fifth sin is Pride

700 word minimum – 793 words used

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me

* * *

Unashamed Pride

There was something that she didn't understand. The inu was making a big deal about her keeping herself pure. She had to block the auras around her in order to keep her reiki from becoming tainted. She had daily bathing with a female healer that assisted her with ritual cleansing that made sure the impurities were rinsed from her soul. At first she didn't believe but she was suddenly feeling more energetic and less tired. There as a weight that had been lifted and she had a sensation of light featheriness around her. But through this there was still the one thing being told to her that she didn't understand.

Sesshomaru told her to take pride in her actions. He didn't care what others thought of her. As long as she was prideful of herself. But...

"How does that make sense? Pride is a sin isn't it?"

"Only if you take too much pride."

"So what it too much pride?"

Silence filled the room, Sesshomaru said nothing for a while before he simply stated: "Just be yourself and do not worry about anyone else."

Despite what Sesshomaru said, Kagome couldn't help but fret. She didn't want the others to always need to protect her from the world of sins, yet she was still unsure of the limits. On top of everything else, she was being to think that Sesshomaru was not the proper protector for her. Though he did not suffer from as many things as Inuyasha, he still had his flaws.

Like his own pride, which refused to let him back down when Kagome's reputation was challenged during one particular visit from a neighbouring lord? The son had made suggestion about Kagome's place in the Western Lord's bed. Of course Sesshomaru didn't take this lightly. Surprisingly the miko found she was the only one worried about the fight.

"Sesshomaru why is this necessary?" she asked while assisting in bringing his armour to him.

"Because he must learn to hold his tongue unless he has proof when accusing a lord or lady of hire status."

"So just correct him."

"To correct him verbally is nothing compared to physically forcing him to submit."

"But isn't this what you warned me about?" she questioned.

"Of course, however, you will learn that inu are very prideful creatures. We demand respect and when it is not shown we must honour our name or else loose our dignity."

Kagome shook her head in confusion. She was beginning to think that no matter what she was doomed to fall into the world of the impure if she continued to take notice of every little sinful matter. It was at that moment when she wished she didn't know about anything. If she could continue on in her own innocent ways then she wouldn't have to worry about all the things that surrounded her every day. Her only hope was that Sesshomaru was indeed correct and the natural barrier that he allowed to form day after day would keep his own sins to himself and wouldn't ruin her soul. At least not until she had gathered the rest of the shards and somehow defeated Naraku.

On the other hand, she had her own thoughts to think about. Her mind was beginning to show an interest in the inu, and Kagome was finding that she was quite glad that the inu had taken her away from Inuyasha. She enjoyed the lord's company and was beginning to understand him, even though she didn't always agree with the way he went about things.

"Kagome, do not worry. This Sesshomaru might have over exaggerated the extent of damage sinful impurities may have upon your soul."

A little confused the miko remarked, "come again?"

"I wished for you to stay beside this Sesshomaru so that you would learn my clans ways and therefore accept my mating offer. In order to articulate a believable story, this Sesshomaru exaggerated a truth. Though your soul does take in the impurities of the world, it takes a long time to destroy the innocence of your soul. I am certain if you continue with your ritual bathing then there will be no need to avoid anyone in particular in longer… no matter how sinful," the inu smirked at the last added comment and turned towards the doors leading into the arena where his opponent waited.

Kagome stood for a moment, her mouth gapping, staring at the retreating back of the inu. Her mind comprehended the words but had yet to determined if she should be angry, happy, used, or one of the other emotions it was trying to sort through.

One thing was for sure though, never again was she going to let anyone trick her in such a manner again.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2010


End file.
